Stop the World
by Freshie2013
Summary: Another shooting happens at the school leaving people injuried, confused and questioning. At the end of the day someone will die. Is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1: Change

Chapter One: Changes

Clare Edwards stopped as she reached the steps that led up to her school. She couldn't help but stop and stare, so much had happened over the summer and she wasn't sure if she was ready to return to school. Shortly after her break up with Jake, he and his father had moved in, causing even more drama in Clare's already unstable life. After Adam had gotten shot at prom, Clare started to realize that she still had feelings for Eli. She hadn't realized it when she was with Jake, but his play had really touched her. She had gone home and cried after the after-party. Clare never let Jake know though. Everything had changed after the seniors had graduated.

She finally got enough courage and walked up the steps and opened the door. Clare's heart started to beat faster as she looked around. Everyone from last year had moved up a color. She could see the Torres boys out of the corner of her eyes. Drew now wore a blue shirt, while Adam, along with the rest of her friends wore a red shirt. Clare walked over to her locker and in a matter of seconds Alli was there with Jenna close behind. Jenna and Clare didn't have the best friendship, because KC, Clare's ex-boyfriend, ended up cheating on her with Jenna their freshman year. Although Jenna had gotten cheated on and the two girls started to become friends again.

"Can you believe it? Finally juniors!" Alli squealed

Clare rolled her eyes, but laughed at her best friend. "You know you say that every year."

"Yes, but this year means no Sav." Alli said, smiling big at the reminder that her older brother was no longer being a protective shadow around her.

"And no more Holly J, and Anya, and Chantay, and Riley-"

"We get it Jenna." Clare said cutting her off

"Someone ate a large helping of grumpy for breakfast." Alli commented. Her expression softened. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy." Clare responded in a monotone voice

Somehow Alli took that as she was okay and started to go back to her ranting about junior year.

"You know this year is going to be great. I'm going to get Dave back and rub it in Drew Torres' face!"

"I thought you two had called a truce?" Clare asked

"Are you kidding me? She's been ranting about making him pay for weeks now." Jenna said rolling her eyes

"It hasn't been weeks." Alli blushed

"You know you're going to need a lot of luck if you're planning on getting anywhere with Dav." Jenna commented

Clare sighed as she saw KC and Marisol before the other two girls. Jenna and Alli heard her sigh and turned to the same direction. The two girls saw the same thing as Clare, but their reactions were different. Jenna shot Marisol a glare and Alli wrinkled up her nose in detest.

"You know they're not even worth it right?" Clare pointed out

KC noticed the girls and watched them. He made it clear that he was looking at Jenna. Marisol didn't notice that KC was staring at his ex-girlfriend, but she gave Jenna a smug look. Jenna managed to make contact with KC, but when he tried to make farther eye contact Jenna stuck her nose up and made it clear that she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. KC tried to turn around and get a better look at Jenna, but Marisol stuck her hand in his back pocket, and dragged him off to her locker.

"That boy never learns." Jenna said shaking her head

Clare nodded in response, but found herself looking away from her friends. Her eyes landed on Eli who was standing at his locker, fiddling with the lock. She found her breath taken away and didn't notice that Alli was talking to her until she got elbowed.

"Clare? Are you listening?" She asked annoyed

"Five, wait what?" Clare asked snapping back to reality. She blinked a few times but her eyes still remained on Eli

Alli finally noticed, but she looked to see what Clare was looking at. She saw Eli at his locker and smirked. "So Clare, have you talked to Eli lately?"

She blushed. "What what are you talking about Alli?"

"Eli? You're starring at him Clare. We have eyes." Alli laughed

"I was not starring at him." Clare pouted trying to defend herself

"No, because you're still starring at him." Jenna pointed out laughing

Clare finally let her eyes drift off of Eli and she returned them back to Alli and Jenna. She bit her lip and blushed, realizing that she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Eli. Clare went to open her mouth to answer, but luckily Adam managed to save her by wrapping his arm around Clare's shoulders.

"Hey Clare!" He said happily. He saw Alli and Jenna and smiled at the two of them. "Alli, Jenna."

"Hey Adam. How's your shoulder?" Jenna asked

"Jenna every time I see you, you ask me that same question. It's been three months, I'm okay." Adam laughed

Jake passed by the group and nodded at Clare. Clare turned away and tensed up under Adam's arm. She hopped no one had noticed, but all three of her friends had to notice.

"Clare?" Jenna asked worried. She turned and watched Jake walk down the hall

"Is everything alright between the two of you? I mean you moved in together so how is that?" Alli asked trailing off

"Everything is just perfect." Clare said sarcastically

"Clare," Adam started taking his hand off of her shoulders "We're worried about you."

"Everything is just so strange at my house. All anyone really talks about is the wedding. What color are the bride's maids dresses going to be? What kind of cake are we going to get? What is the seating chart going to look like? You can't get through a day without someone mentioning anything about the wedding." Clare steamed

"And where does Jake fit into this?" Jenna asked raising her eyebrows

"Breakfast this morning was a disaster. Our parents had a disagreement and Jake and I got dragged into the middle of it. It was stupid really, but it just causes more tension in our already tense house." Clare said rolling her eyes

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang out and everyone jumped. The four juniors took a look around at each other and then split walking in four different directions. Clare watched her friends walk away and then started to walk for herself. She got so side tracked with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked straight into someone. All of Clare's school supplies scattered and she felt like she had run into a brick wall.

"Clare?"

She looked up and saw that Eli was her brick wall. She blushed and picked up her stuff. "Eli, I…I'm so sorry." She than ran off down the hall as her face turned the same color as a tomato.

**Well this is the start of the story. I'm going to try and update soon, but The Slytherin Inside is the main story that I use on here. I love this story too though. I love this Degrassi! The only thing I don't like is the fact that Eli & Clare aren't back together yet. I mean seriously, those two were like made for each other and Eli's starting to get his emotions back under control, which is a good sign. The two of them smiled at each other at the end of Dead & Gone part 2 they had a small moment. So they need to become friends again and get back together. I'm an Eclare fan and even if the stupid writers wont have them together they will always be in my heart. Anyways enough with my rant. I have a question do you want Alli with Dav or Jake in this? I love her and Drew, but that's a whole different rant. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE! I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Blush

Chapter Two: Blush

Clare kept her pace up as she quickly walked as far away from Eli as she could. She didn't dare to look back, but once she figured she was far enough away from Eli she stopped and leaned up against the wall to breath. First period hadn't even begun and she had already had a run in with Eli. She took her schedule out and looked to see what she had first period; a work period, just great. A classroom full of every grade level. Clare took a deep breath and started for her class. She walked in a found a bunch of students sitting all over the room and talking amongst themselves. Clare managed to only find one person that she recognized. Over in one of the corners next to the window, Adam waved to Clare and motioned for her to come over to him. He patted the seat next to him and smiled to Clare as she sat down.

"Hey Clare, long time no see." He said cheerfully

"Hey Adam." Clare responded to took one of her notebooks out and started to doodle in it as Adam continued to talk

"So do you believe Alli? Do you think Dav with go back to her?" Adam asked

"After what happened? I love Alli but I don't think Dav wants to take her back after what happened between them. She was gambling Adam; she almost got the two of them killed until Dav's father showed up." Clare explained

"You've finally come around to forgive Eli now though haven't you? The boy that crashed his prized hurse for you." Adam pointed out teasing her

Clare blushed and turned away from Adam hopping that he wouldn't see her blushing. Her mouth soon dropped open and her face turned even more scarlet as Eli walked through the door. She tried to take her eyes off of him, but found that she couldn't. Something about Eli made him pull her whole attention in on him. She finally turned her eyes away when Eli looked over at her and Adam. Adam didn't let Clare see the small smirk that crossed his face as Eli came in. He couldn't help but want to burst out laughing as Eli brushed by Clare and sat in the seat behind him. Adam turned around to face his best friend. He then looked over at Clare and smiled.

"You guys we have the old group back together again." He announced

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clare squeaked keeping her eyes up front

Adam smirked, but noticed that Eli wasn't paying attention to what he had to say. "So Eli how do you like wearing the blue now?"

"It feels weird that I traded my beautiful red in for this ugly blue." Eli said sarcastically

"I personally think that the red looks sweet." Adam said happily stretching out the w and e

"Ms. D saw me in the hall when I was at the locker and stopped me to talk to me about drama. She wants me to write the school another play this year; as if that didn't cause me enough trouble last year."

Clare flinched at that, but she refused to look back. She knew Eli was pointing his comment at her. She was even sure that Eli's eyes were on her. She could see Adam looking at her, out of the corner of her eye. Clare bit her lip to stop her from saying anything stupid.

"I told her that I was feeling a lack of inspiration. I was hoping that you would maybe want to be my director or help me out in some way. Fiona graduated and I don't have anyone to direct the show."

"Eli you don't even have a show yet." Adam pointed out "Why don't you have Imogen direct."

Both Clare and Eli shuddered at the same time. Imogen was a girl in Eli's grade who spent the end of her junior year trying to get Eli to hook up with her. She and Eli had managed to make up, but Eli had no interest in hooking up with her.

"I would rather not start a repeat of last year within the first few days of school." Eli commented

Clare tried to play with her pen and ignore the boys talking. She couldn't help as she started to blush though.

**OOO**

Jenna kept her eyes forward and bit the side of her cheek. She refused to let KC see her cry. He couldn't see her cry. With everything that the two of them had gone through over the past few months, she couldn't break down here now, not in front of him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a note was slipped onto her desk. Jenna looked behind her and found Dave sitting there pointing to KC with his pen. Jenna rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper up, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Come on Jenna just read it." KC whispered from behind her. Jenna bit her lip, refusing to speak. "Jenna I want you back. I never should have cheated on you. I love you."

"Don't even try that bullshit on me." Jenna snapped quietly spinning around

The teacher wasn't paying attention as he tried to figure who was missing from the class. Dave shrunk back in his seat trying not to get caught up in the fight between the two exs.

"This is your fault KC. If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me. You lost me and _our_ son."

KC's face fell. Jenna always knew how to use Tyson against him. The two of them had lost Tyson when they lost control and couldn't keep him any longer.

"Don't you dare use Tyson against me Jenna. You lost him as well. You're the one that decided to give him up for adoption. I didn't want to, but I finally gave in because of you." KC snapped "And if I recall you were the one that smacked me with your stupid guitar."

"You cheated on me KC! I lost my control. You're lucky I didn't do anything else."

"You know I don't know why I bother to even try apologizing to you. You blow everything out of proportion." KC pointed out

"Just screw you KC! Leave me alone and go be with Marisol, because I never want to speak to you again." Jenna hissed before turning around and facing the front of the room

KC's face scrunched up with anger before he slammed his head against his desk. It was only the first day of junior year and things were already starting to be trouble.

**OOO**

"I can't believe you two hooked up!" Katie said as she threw her books into her locker

"It was summer Katie, everyone hooks up over the summer. I mean I'm sure you and Drew hooked up all the time." Marisol said elbowing her best friend lightly

"No actually not." Katie blushed looking away

"No, what do you mean no?" Marisol asked her eyes opened wide

"It means that it hasn't happened yet."

"How has it not happened yet! Girl I've been doing it for years now. You're a senior! Do you want to die a virgin?" Marisol asked

"Shh keep your voice down." Katie hissed looking around the halls "Can we just get going please. I don't want to be late for class."

"This isn't over yet Katie." Marisol said as Katie shut her locker "You're going to lose your virginity before we graduate."

**Well here's another chapter. I don't know if it's very good. It's going to be a little slow in the beginning, but I'm going to try and update another chapter up soon. Who do you guys think should die? Do you guys have any pity for KC or Jenna? I personally think KC screwed himself over, once a cheater always a cheater. Anyways please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

Chapter Three: Crush

As Eli and Adam continued to talk, Clare felt out of place. She felt like their eyes were on her, but she didn't want to turn around and let them know that she was listening to what they were saying. Clare quickly threw her hand up in the air and waited for the teacher to notice her.

"What can I do for you Miss. Edwards?" The teacher asked

"May I leave? I need to go to the…uh…bathroom." Clare said quickly

"Alright, but hurry Miss. Edwards."

"Thank you." Clare mumbled, as she blushed and ran out of the room as quick as she could

Adam tilted his head and laughed as Clare ran out of the room. The teacher was still looking at his papers as Adam turned his attention back to Eli, who was tapping his pencil eraser on his desk.

"You know I think our little Clare might have developed feelings for you again." Adam teased

Eli looked up slowly and nodded. Adam squinted as Eli looked back down at his pencil. He was expecting more of a reaction out of Eli. Adam shrugged and continued to talk.

"You know what girl I like this year? It's not Bianca or Katie. I'm trying to like someone that Drew wont like in return. He seems to get the girls I fall for first." Adam commented sighing before he continued "I think I actually like Jenna."

"Wait Jenna? Jenna Middleton?" Eli asked. Adam nodded and Eli burst out laughing. "I'm sorry man I just never pictured Jenna to be your type. Look on the bright side at least you can't get her pregnant again."

Adam's eyes narrowed unhappily. "Thanks Eli."

"I was kidding Adam. I'm happy you've move on past your brothers ex-girlfriends and one of my best friends." Eli commented

"I think Jenna might be one of my first crushes who Drew doesn't steal. I mean he has Katie now."

Eli shrugged. "Do we have to play therapy? I'd rather not discuss my feelings today."

"Your feelings for Clare?" Adam tried

"Not now Adam." Eli said looking past his best friend and up at the front of the room

Adam sighed and gave up, spinning back around to face the front of the room.

**OOO**

Dave tapped his pencils on his notebook. Jenna and KC had stopped screaming at each other but there was still tension in the room. Things got even worse when Alli walked into the room. Dave looked up when he heard the tap of her boots on the floor and his face lost its color when she saw his face. All summer he had been ignoring her texts and calls. She had just gotten back from camp last week, but Dave knew that he was in no mood to deal with her. He still had feelings for her; heck what boy didn't have feelings for Alli, she was beautiful and smart. While they were dating everything was perfect that is until Alli got addicted to poker.

"I'm sorry, I went to the wrong class." Alli explained to the teacher before rushing back and taking the seat next to Jenna. Now they were all next to each other, but this time there was no happiness. Alli looked around at all three of her classmates' faces. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Dave and KC shot out as Jenna snapped a yes.

Dave looked back at his friend who still had his head down on his desk. He stood up out of his chair. "I need to get away from you people."

He quickly walked out of the room before the teacher could see him. Jenna turned around to glare at KC as Alli watched Dave walk out.

"Nice going KC. You chased Dave away!"

"This isn't my fault!" KC snapped

"Funny, you were the last person he looked at before he left." Jenna pointed out

Alli looked back at the two arguing exs. "Dave's right, I need to get away from you two too."

She ran out of the room and tried to see if she could find where Dave had disappeared. Jenna noticed that her friend had left and turned around to face forward.

"I don't even know why I bother with you anymore KC. You cheated on Clare, you cheated on me, you'll probably end up cheating on Marisol."

"That's not true Jenna! You can't judge me." KC snapped

"It's not judging KC, it's the truth. Now if you excuse me I have to go." Jenna said picking up her books and leaving

"Go? Go where?" KC called after her

Jenna only ignored him and walked off down the hall. Trying to ignore the tears that wanted to run down her face. "God I hate him and her." She told herself over and over again. "He's not worth it. He doesn't get to see me cry."

KC watched Jenna storm out of the room and he instantly felt bad. He wanted to find a way to make things up to her. All of their fighting was their fault and he wanted to fix it. After all he just wanted Jenna back. He collected his books and ran out of the room once the teacher's back was to him as he tried to find the direction that Jenna had disappeared in.

**OOO**

Drew sat down in home base and smiled to himself. Senior year; somehow the words had a nice ring to them. Everything was going right. He was dating the student body president. His stress had gone down over the summer. He and his brother were tight again. Things were starting to look up for him.

"Hey Drew." Drew turned around in his seat to see who was addressing him. Bianca walked in and took the seat next to him. She took Drew by surprise. Her beautiful long curly hair had been cut, but she looked happier. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah I did." Drew found himself staring at Bianca's hair "What happened?"

"To my hair? I cut it off." Bianca shrugged

"I can see that, but why? You loved your hair." Drew pointed out

"I felt like I needed change. It's senior year, I have a feeling that big things are going to happen. I don't know if it's good or bad, but big things are deffinatly going to happen." Bianca said smiling

"It's Degrassi, something big is always happening." Drew pointed out. He noticed that Bianca was leaning and looking past him. "Is something wrong?"

"Isn't that Alli?" Bianca asked pointing out the window

Drew turned around and looked out of the window. He first saw Dave Turner, some junior that Adam had a radio show with. Then he saw Alli run by. The two of them had made up after Adam got shot and she visited Adam in the hospital. She told him that he will always have a place in her heart, but they needed to only stay friends.

"What's going on with the two of them?" Drew asked walking over to the window with Bianca by his side

**Chapter three. I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been super busy. I finally added Bianca into the story. I have to say she's a character that's grown on me. I didn't like her to start with, she's the one that basically announced that Adam's a freak, which pissed me off. Since the end of Season 11 when she made up with Drew and Adam I've seen a new side of her and I've grown to like her. At first I was going to try Bianca and Adam as a pair, but then I thought it would be a little odd since Drew dated Bianca and their mother happens to hate Bianca. I can't wait to see what becomes of Bianca in the new season of Degrassi. With her cutting her hair, I do think that Bianca needed a change to show that her old life was behind her, so she cut off her hair to show the change. I love Clare's innocence in this chapter. She doesn't want Eli to know she still likes him. Then you have Alli who's trying way to hard to get Dave back. Do you think he should take her back? Because I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. REVIEW and RATE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blow

Chapter Four: Blow

Alli's heels clicked on the floor as she chased after Dave. She had to make things up with him, she just had to. After ruining the chance she had finally given him, she had managed to screw this relationship up, just like all the other ones she had been in. Although this time it wasn't because she was too young, or because she had sent him nude pictures of herself, or because she had been cheated on. No this time she had gone too far gambling and refused to give it up. That was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. It forced her and Dave apart and it almost got the two of them beaten up. The summer had changed her though, she had spent a whole summer at science camp; learning new stuff, but also thinking, about everything that had happened last year and this year was going to be different.

"Dave!" She finally yelled out his name, trying to get him to turn around.

He finally froze in his tracks and turned around slowly to look down at Alli. "What do you want Alli?"

"I want to talk, about us." She said softly

"What's there to talk about? You were away all summer Alli. I hope you had a good time at your science camp. I thought about you." Dave said scratching his head, not know what to say

"That's not what I meant Dave." Alli said softly looking up into his eyes "And you know it."

"Look Alli I do like you. I don't know what you want me to do though. You're the one that messed this up not me." Dave said scratching the back of his neck

"Dave I promise that I will fix everything I ever did wrong. You have to give me that chance." Alli begged "I want to prove to you that I've changed. I put all that gambling behind me. I haven't even touched a deck of cards all summer."

"Alli-" Dave began, but he stopped when he saw Drew and Bianca walk out towards them.

Alli turned around and saw the two seniors as well. She crossed her arms as soon as she saw them. Drew stopped once he got to Alli and Dave.

"What do you want Drew?" Alli asked annoyed

"What's going on?" Drew asked looking back and forth between Alli and Dave

"Mind your own business Drew." Alli snapped before she turned on her heel and marched away

Bianca stared at Alli and then looked at Drew. "Okay?"

"Did we miss something?" Drew asked looking at Dave

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mind her. She's trying to get me to go back out with her."

**OOO**

Marisol stayed several steps in front of Katie as she led the way to where Katie had to do the morning announcements.

"I'm telling you Katie no one thinks you're still a virgin." Marisol insisted "Everyone thinks you slept me with Drew. He just had this way about him, kind of like an aura that makes you want to sleep with him. Hell if you weren't dating him I would totally want to sleep with him."

"Marisol!" Katie blushed a little upset with the fact that he friend wanted to sleep with her boyfriend

The two of them reached the small room and Katie sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to hear Marisol keep talking about her and Drew's sex life, or none sex life for that matter. Marisol grabbed the handle and opened the door. She let Katie go in first and then she smirked.

"You know I'm not the only one that thinks that Katie. I swear every girl in Degrassi wants to sleep with Drew. Like he's probably the hottest boy in the senior class."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just start the film Marisol."

**OOO**

Eli sat in his seat bouncing his pencil up and down on his desk. Clare hadn't come back to class yet and the morning announcements were just turning on. Katie Matlin, the new class president, was welcoming the school back for another new year and he could honestly care less. Adam had somehow managed to fall asleep in front of him. He suddenly got an idea when Katie was droning off all of the school roles for the niners. He poked Adam in the back with his pencil. Almost immediately after Eli's pencil made contact with him, Adam snorted and sat up.

"What?" He asked spinning around to face his best friend

"I have an idea." Eli said giving Adam one of his famous sideways smirks

Adam raised his eyebrows. "And what might that be?"

"We're going to sneak out of here." Eli said

"Sneak?" Adam asked

"Please the teacher isn't even looking at us. He's too busy writing on the board for his first period class." Eli insisted "We can go wonder the halls. Nothing is going to happen; worse comes to worse we get a detention slip, nothing new."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Eli looked over at the teacher who was busy writing on the board and most of the other kids had managed to fall asleep on their desks. He patted Adam on the back and then the two of them took off running out of the room. Once they reached the hall they made sure they passed by the classroom so no one would be able to find them. Eli looked down at his watch.

"Alright so class doesn't start for another five minuets. Lets have a bet." Eli insisted

"What kind of bet?" Adam asked

"We're going to see which way around the school is the fastest." Eli said smiling

"That sounds so pointless." Adam commented

"It's the first day of school, my schemes haven't been rolling around yet." Eli shrugged

"Fine, last one to the front of the school has to buy lunch for a week." Adam said sticking his hand out for Eli to shake

"You have a deal." Eli shook his friends hand "You take the East way and I'll take the West way. Ready, set, go."

Both of the boys took off running as fast they could, running in opposite directions.

**Well I don't think I like this chapter all this much. KC and Jenna are going to be in the next chapter. They're probably going to be the main focus of that chapter. Adam and Alli are going to be in in it as well, along with Marisol and Katie, and then Clare and Eli are going to be in the very end. I'm really wondering what your guys' favoirite couple in Degrassi is. Mine is Eclare, incase you couldn't tell. So REVIEW and RATE! I can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dynamite

Chapter Five: Dynamite

KC finally found Jenna sitting alone by the JT memorial in the middle of the school. He found it odd that she was in there; hardly anyone went in there anymore. KC opened the door and walked in, Jenna hardly moved a muscle, in fact she didn't even seem to care that he was in there. As he got closer KC felt the tension rising in the room, but he also could tell that she was crying.

"Jenna?"

She didn't respond to him. In fact she didn't even move. KC sat down next to Jenna and looked at her. She only stared at the wall and refused to look at him. KC put his arm around Jenna trying to comfort him, but Jenna quickly threw his arm off of her.

"This is all your fault!"

She spoke and stood up so quickly that it caught KC off guard. He stared at her.

"What?" He asked staring at Jenna

"This is all your fault!" Jenna repeated finally turning around to face him for the first time. A mixture of sadness and anger were rolling down her face. "You're the one that cheated on me! You broke my heart!"

KC stood up and wrapped his arms around Jenna and pulled her into a hug. "Jenna if I could take back everything I ever did wrong I would. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I just wish we could just have Tyson back and have things back to the way they were before. I still love you Jenna."

Jenna shook her head and shoved KC off of her. "No!" She yelled upset. "You lost that a long time ago KC. You lost me and Tyson a long time ago."

**OOO**

Marisol watched as Katie cleaned up after doing the announcements. She stood outside of the door and tapped her shoe impatiently. Katie finally joined her out in the hall as Marisol let out a long sigh.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure everything was in order, it's my job Marisol." Katie nagged

"Fine, fine. Let's just get going." Marisol said grabbing Katie's wrist and dragging her through the halls

Marisol dragged Katie in a loop to get to their first period class. She passed by the memorial garden and froze. Katie ran into her and then glared at her friend.

"Why did you stop?" Katie demanded

Marisol didn't answer. She only angrily pointed into the garden. Katie turned and looked trying to see what her friend saw. Her jaw dropped seeing KC's arms around Jenna, but she knew things were only going to be messy if she didn't get Marisol away. Marisol started for the memorial garden, but Katie grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Marisol yelled

"No, I'm not going to let go, because you're likely to do something stupid. Come on let's just get to class." Katie insisted starting to drag Marisol off. Marisol ignored her friend though and stared back at KC and Jenna. "Come on Mar, it's nothing. KC wont cheat on you."

Marisol finally gave in and let Katie lead her away.

**OOO**

Adam had only left Eli's side a few seconds ago and he had already managed to get halfway to the other side of the school. He was so focused on where he had been that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He didn't realize that someone was in front of him, until he had run the person over. Adam fell over as well and looked over to see that it was Alli. He saw that she was crying and instantly felt sorry for running her over.

"Alli, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run you over, please don't cry." Adam said standing up and pulling Alli to her feet

"I'm not crying because of you." Alli sniffled shaking her head

"What's wrong then?" Adam asked completely forgetting about his bet with Eli.

Alli looked up at Adam and her bottom lip quivered. Suddenly without warning she threw herself onto Adam. "I'm such a screw up!"

Adam stood frozen not knowing what to do. "What? Alli don't say that."

"But it's true Adam. I'm such a screw up. I'm trying to make things up to Dave, but I can't seem to get things right." Alli said starting to tear up even more

Adam hugged Alli trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Alli, everything is going to be okay. And don't worry about Dave, he'll come around eventually."

**OOO**

Eli kept looking over his shoulder as he raced by classrooms waiting for someone to stop him and ask him what he was doing in the halls. He just excepted it when no one even blinked an eye towards him. Eli kept running down the halls, twisting and turning. He was determined to beat Adam to the other side of the school. He ran by the bathrooms right as someone was coming out. Unfortunately the two of them collided into each other and the unfortunate victim fell to the floor. Eli stopped running when he realized he had run into someone and looked down in horror to see who it was.

**I'm so mad at myself that this is such a short chapter and I'm so sorry you guys. This is the shortest chapter I've written for this book and I'm going to try and make sure no other chapters are this short. Sorry this is the earliest I've uploaded, but I'm trying to work on this story, my Harry Potter story The Slytherin Inside while balancing school work and play practice. I'm doing my best guys and I'll try to update soon. Like always please UPDATE and REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Crash

Chapter Six: Crash

"Clare." He muttered under his breath

She lay on the ground rubbing her arm and looked up at him with an angry expression until she saw it was Eli. At the sight of him Clare just froze. Eli helped her up trying to play it cool and not let Clare realize how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"Hey Edwards are you falling for me again?" Eli asked giving her his famous smirk

Clare blushed, but didn't respond to him. For awhile the two of them just stood there staring at each other. She finally cleared her throat trying to break the awkward silence.

"So Eli, is there a reason you're running?" Clare asked giving him a strange look

"Well Adam and I made a bet-"

Clare laughed interrupting Eli. He gave her a funny look. "You really don't have to say more. All of your bets tend to end badly."

"That's not true all the time." Eli said smiling. He caught himself when Clare smiled back at him and cleared his throat. "Did you have a good summer Clare?"

_Besides the fact my best friend kissed my boyfriend, I had to watch my mother get remarried, my best friend and I were fighting and finally made up a day before school started, and I'm standing in front of my ex-boyfriend trying to find the right words to say. _"It was great."

Eli looked at her and could tell that Clare was lying. Her facial expressions and voice could say one thing, but her deep blue eyes told another story. He wanted to press her forward, but it wasn't his place to find the truth in Clare's lies.

**OOO**

"I'm sick of this KC." Jenna said crossing her arms "We're getting nowhere."

"Jenna please I'm telling you, just give me another chance." KC begged

"Nothing you have said or done since I had Tyson proves that you want me back. I don't think we should be together KC. It isn't healthy, for either of us."

"But Jenna-"

"Just leave me alone KC, I need to be alone." Jenna snapped interrupting him. She turned around to face him, her eyes full of anger.

"I'm not leaving you Jenna. I'm not going to loose you again. I'm going to fight for you." KC insisted

"It's not worth fighting for me if I'm already gone." Jenna said before rushing out of the room

"Jenna wait!" KC said. He watched her run away wanting to run after her, but something pulled him back. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down.

"And just think KC it's only the first day of school." He muttered to himself

**OOO**

"Alli you have to stop crying. Dave's not worth it if he broke your heart." Adam said still trying to calm Alli down

Alli wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "You know you're good at this Adam."

"I don't know how or why, but it's a talent I seem to have. Between you and Clare I'm starting to think it's a good thing."

Alli smiled up at him and couldn't help from laughing. Suddenly Jenna rushed by crying. Alli looked over at her friend.

"Jenna?" She asked

Jenna looked over at the two other juniors. Her face was stained from tears and her blue eyes were puffy and red. She walked over to her two friends and started to cry on Alli.

"Jenna what happened?" Alli tried again as Jenna's tears started to get all over her shirt

"KC." Jenna finally choked out

"And the ex-boyfriend strikes again before first period is even over." Adam muttered

"You two were fighting when I left what happened?" Alli asked

"He's such a jurk. He's telling me he wants me back and all this shit." Jenna sobbed

"Jenna-"Alli tried, but was cut off by a wail from Jenna

"Can I try?" Adam asked blushing

"Knock yourself out." Alli said handing the sobbing Jenna over to Adam "I need to go find Clare."

"Shouldn't you be in first period?" Adam asked her as she started to walk away

"You're not." Alli said smiling over her shoulder at him

"That's because Eli and I-never mind." He muttered looking down at the crying Jenna and patted her back, trying to find the right words to say.

**Okay I feel like I horrible person, this has taken me way to long to update. I've been so busy lately and I've finally had time to sit down and write this. Did anyone see the No Where To Run special? I loved it, well besides the end. I love how Eli was the one to save Clare in the woods and I thought it was so cute. Then stupid Clare had to go back with Jake and not forgive Alli. I almost threw my shoe at my tv. I saw the sneak peak for the new episodes coming out. Let me just say if Clare looses her virginity to Jake I'm going to be so pissed. My sister and I both screamed at the tv when we saw the commercial. There's just something wrong about losing your virginity to your step-brother! IT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN! The two of them are stupid for continuing their relationship. Move on for crying out loud! Okay back to my story and stopping my angry rant. I'm going to try and put the next chapter up soon guys I promise. I've started the plot outline and I'm on Thanksgiving break so a new one should be out this weekend hopefully. Is anyone still reading this by the way? I would love to have you guys REVIEW and SUSCRIBE! And if you have any ideas feel free to share them. You can either message me with them or put them in a review. I would love to hear a review though and see what you think. As a heads up; there's going to be some Eclare and Jadam coming up in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

Chapter Seven: Awkward

Jenna pulled herself off of Adam and made an attempt to wipe her eyes. "You don't want to hear my problems." She sniffled

"No Jenna I want to hear." Adam insisted

"KC wants me back." She cried again leaning on Adam's chest

"What's so bad about that? Don't you want KC to go back out with you?" Adam asked looking down at her in confusion

"I used to, but not anymore. He cheated on me and I don't want anything to do with him. We lost our son because of him and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that." Jenna said shaking her head "He's just coming out of the blue saying he wants me back."

Adam stared down at Jenna and struggled with what to say to her. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want Jenna to cry anymore, because it was kind of scary watching her mood swings.

"Jenna please don't cry." Adam tried rubbing her back "Look I know that KC isn't worth your time if he's making you feel this way. You deserve so much better. The guy that you want to be with shouldn't put you down and shouldn't make you feel like you don't matter. I don't know who you should be with Jenna, but I know it's not KC."

Jenna seemed shocked by what Adam had just told her. She looked up into his blue eyes and somehow felt a connection with hers. Suddenly she leaned up and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam froze not knowing if he should say anything or move. Jenna broke away and then stared up at his face awkwardly in silence.

"Adam?" Jenna asked

He still didn't respond. His eyes were starting to get wide and Jenna's face turned beat red in embarrassment. Adam slowly looked down at Jenna, still not speaking.

"Oh God, Adam I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have! Oh I need to go!" Jenna said before taking off down the hall

**OOO**

Eli and Clare stood staring at each other for awhile. Neither of them knew what to say. They didn't want to say the wrong thing. That hadn't been face to face since he had found her in the woods out at her step-father's cabin. She almost kissed him then to get back at Jake, but she didn't want to get the erg to kiss him now. Clare broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"So Eli, how was your summer?" She squeaked

"It was alright." Eli said scratching the back of his neck "I wrote some new stuff. I would love if you would read it sometime. It's completely new." He cleared his throat. "You don't have to read it though; only if you're okay with that."

Clare blushed. "I would love to Eli. I heard you were going to write the new school play. If you need help I could always you know, help."

Eli beamed down at her. "That would be great Clare."

The two of them just sat smiling at each other; then the sound of footsteps caused the two of them to jump apart. Imogen stopped seeing the two of them in front of the bathroom. Her hands went right to her hips and she glared at the two of them.

"Hi Imogen." Eli said happily not noticing her look

"Eli; Clare Edwards. Are you two together again?" She asked quickly with a hint of anger in her voice

Clare's eyes got wide. "Oh no."

Eli looked over at Clare and then back over at Imogen. "What are you even doing here?"

Imogen gave Clare a look and then held up her hall pass, so Eli could see it. "Clearly I have a hall pass, so I'm allowed to be out here. You two don't, so that makes me legal and you two not, but to answer your question I'm going to the bathroom; which you two happen to be in front of."

Clare blushed and looked away from the two seniors. "I should be going now." She stated before running off down the hall.

"CLARE!" Eli yelled after her "CLARE!" He sighed and turned back to Imogen.

"What are you doing with her?" Imogen asked motioning to Clare who was still running down the hall "Usually when people have bad break ups they don't want to be anywhere near each other."

"We were just talking Imogen; you don't need to worry. Besides you don't need to act like you're my girlfriend; you're not and it only makes things awkward." Eli responded before running after Clare "CLARE WAIT UP! CLARE!"

Imogen glared after them and stormed into the bathroom.

**Well I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and writing my other stories. I'm going to try and update sooner and I'm sorry that this is so short too. Please REVIEW though and SUSCRIBE!**


End file.
